


Touch

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You've had a rough day and Jensen is there to make it better...





	Touch

The sound you made as you slammed the front door was enough to alert Jensen to your extremely bad day. He popped out from the kitchen of your apartment, smiling at you and wiping his hands on a dishcloth. “Hey, babe,” he greeted and you managed a weak smile as you hung your jacket up. “Bad day I take it?”

“The worst,” you muttered, slumping towards the kitchen. You sniffed, frowning. “Were you making something?”

“I cooked dinner,” Jensen said, gesturing to the oven. “It’s not exactly Gordon Ramsay but I think it’ll taste good.”

You chuckled, pushing up onto the tips of your toes to kiss him. “Dinner? That’s so sweet.”

“Well, it  _is_  our anniversary,” he murmured against your lips and you froze, eyes comically wide. Jensen pulled back, still smiling. “You okay?”

“I forgot.” The admission fell from your mouth in a whisper and you instantly felt like crying. “I’m so sorry, baby, it was just so busy at work and -”

Jensen’s finger covered your lips and you trailed off. “It’s okay,” he soothed, sliding his hand down to cup your chin and pull you into a deeper kiss. You moaned into his mouth, letting him drag you flush with his body as he finished kissing you. “You’ve had a rough few weeks at work,” he continued, smiling as he cradled your face between his huge hands. “Besides,” he shrugged, “there’s gonna be loads more.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that, the threat of sad tears replaced by happy ones. Jensen grinned, releasing you and turning back to the kitchen.

“So, we’re gonna have dinner, then we’re gonna take a bath together.” He opened the oven and the smell of chicken wafted into the air, making your mouth water. “And then…”

“You got this all planned out, huh?” you drawled, folding your arms across your chest, unsure whether it was the chicken making your mouth water as Jensen bent over in his ridiculously tight jeans. You moaned lustfully and he grinned, unwittingly wiggling his behind.

“Smells good, huh?” He stood straight and placed the chicken on the side, raising his eyebrows at you. “You wanna go wash up?” For a moment, you contemplated suggesting that dinner be skipped in favor of Jensen removing those tight jeans but then your belly rumbled and you clutched it in embarrassment as Jensen laughed. “You skipped lunch again.”

“I was busy,” you shrugged, turning away towards the bathroom.

When you returned, Jensen was carrying the plates to the small dining room table where he’d laid out candles and wine, a single rose laying across your spot. You smiled, one hand over your heart as you looked at him in adoration.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” you whispered, approaching and sliding into his arms, kissing him softly. Jensen responded, moaning into your mouth, one hand grabbing your ass.

“Well, you look really  _really_  good naked,” he pointed out and you giggled girlishly, letting him guide you to your chair, pulling it out for you to sit down. Once you were seated, Jensen moved to his side of the table, smiling that ridiculously dazzling smile of his, lit up by the candles. “Tell me about your shitty day,” he asked and you smiled, picking up the wine glass.

“You really wanna hear about how much I hate Brian the douchebag manager?” You sipped at the wine, licking a stray drop from your lips and Jensen grinned.

“I do,” he confirmed, reaching out for his wine. He kept his eyes on you as he sipped, waiting for you to start.

The dinner was delicious and Jensen told you about his day after you’d told him every way you wanted to stab Brian the douchebag manager. He was on hiatus from filming but you hadn’t been able to get any vacation time from work thanks to the aforementioned douchebag.

“You said something about a bath?” you whispered as Jensen picked up the empty plates and took them towards the kitchen. He shot you a grin, jerking his head towards the bedroom.

“I’ll get it started. You wanna pick a movie we can watch after?” You nodded, getting up and crossing the room to the television. “I’m up for anything.”

“I’ll bet you are,” you called back, smiling to yourself as you scanned the movie collection. Jensen chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom, the water running a second later. He was humming to himself when you moved past the bathroom towards the bedroom, shedding your clothes as you went. Locating your silk robe, you slipped into it and grabbed a couple of fresh towels before joining Jensen in the bathroom.

He was already down to his boxers and you smiled when you saw his pants hanging out of the laundry bin.

“It must be a special occasion,” you commented, leaning against the door and Jensen turned, raising an eyebrow at you. Pointing one finger towards the laundry bin, you grinned. “You put your laundry in the right place.”

Jensen smiled, shaking his head before realizing what you were wearing. He let out a low whistle, the outline of his cock starting to tent his boxers. “Damn,” he growled, moving towards you, “I am one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Shut up,” you grumbled, still smiling when he leaned in and kissed you. “Bath’s almost done.”

“I used your favorite bubbles,” Jensen crooned, turning away to stop the water. “Right temperature and everything.” You dumped the towels on the toilet seat, turning toward him and unknotting your robe. His eyes widened and he swallowed as you let the silk fall to the floor.

Strutting past him, you lifted one leg and submerged it, hissing in pleasure as the warm water soothed your skin. Jensen’s eyes followed you, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips as you sank down into the bath. “You getting in or are you gonna gawk all night?” you purred, flicking bubbles at him.

His underwear disappeared in a flash and Jensen climbed into the other end of the spacious tub. It was one of the reasons you’d rented the apartment - the bath that could fit your six foot one boyfriend and you comfortably. Even though you hadn’t met Jensen when you took the place.

As soon as he was settled, you scooted forward, turning your back to him and leaning back against his chest. Jensen sighed, kissing the side of your head. “Only another week of this left,” he sighed, running his hands up and down your arms.

You closed your eyes, relaxing into his touch. “How long is filming this time around?”

“Six weeks,” he mumbled, not sounding pleased about it. He kissed along the back of your neck, moving your hair out of the way. You turned your head, smiling as his lips pressed against your skin. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Your heart started to race and you sat up, turning back around in the tub, splashing water everywhere. “Ask me what?” you asked breathlessly, expecting a proposal. Of course, you’d talked about marriage but it had only been a year since you’d gotten together. Would he really ask that soon?

God, you didn’t know what you would say. You wanted to marry Jensen but you were also looking for a new career and he was away a lot of the time filming Supernatural.

“Move to Vancouver with me,” Jensen whispered.

The question was more shocking than a proposal would have been. “M-move?”

“I know, it’s… it’s sudden and you got your job here and -”

“Yes,” you interrupted suddenly. Jensen’s jaw dropped and he blinked in an amusing fashion. Reaching forward, you grabbed his hands, lacing your fingers through his. “I hate my job. Most of my friends have gotten married or had babies. My parents are happily living in Florida.” You shrugged. “There’s nothing keeping me here.”

The bath water sloshed between you as Jensen launched himself toward you, pulling you into a kiss. You squealed in surprise, laughing as he peppered kisses along your jaw and over your face, muttering “I love you”’s with each touch of his lips on your skin.

“Jen!” you shrieked, laughing as he dragged you so you were straddling his lap, his cock pressing against your bare slit. A moan replaced your laughter and you kissed him deeply, both hands on his face. Jensen slipped a hand between your bodies, lining his cockhead up with your pussy. “Please, baby…”

He growled and pulled you down, the soapy water splashing as your bodies connected and you groaned loudly, tipping your head back in pleasure. “I can’t wait to have you like this all the time,” Jensen muttered, his mouth against your throat.

“I’d get all wrinkly,” you complained, sliding your fingers through his damp hair.

A chuckle rumbled along your collarbone from where his lips were pressed into your skin. “I don’t mean in the bath,” he pointed out as you giggled, looking down at him from your perch on his lap, rocking your hips slowly against him. “I mean like this,” he thrust up, his cock hitting your g-spot before sitting snug against your cervix, “on my dick. Wet and wanting.”

You groaned at his words, kissing him again as he started to move, his fingers curling around your shoulders to encourage you down onto his cock harder. The water was splashing over the side now and bubbles covered you both but neither of you cared, too lost in the other.

Jensen came quickly, triggering your orgasm but you knew he wouldn’t have had his fill of you. The thought of being able to have this every night filled you with joy and you smiled as he sat panting, your legs squeezed against the side of the tub.

“We should get clean,” you whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. His cock twitched inside you, barely softening with his continued arousal.

You washed each other, sharing lazy kisses until the water was starting to get cold and the bubbles were all gone. Jensen climbed out first, grabbing one of the towels as you pulled the plug out and stood up, letting him wrap the towel around you.

As soon as your feet were on the drenched bathroom mat, Jensen was kissing you again, lifting you into his arms easily and carrying you through to the bedroom.

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie,” you whispered, lips pressed to his as you spoke. He grunted, not straying from his path. The both of you tumbled to the bed, towels discarded as you explored each other with hands and mouths.

His dick had softened a little and Jensen pulled away, making you whine in protest. “Roll onto your belly,” he ordered quietly. “Gonna make you feel good, baby.” You obeyed, folding your arms under your head and watching him reach under the bed. At first, you thought he’d pulled out lube but then you saw the label.

“Massage oil?” you asked and he grinned.

“It’s our anniversary. I didn’t know what to get you,” he admitted. “So, you get me. And all the perks that go with it.”

You smiled, wiggling your butt and Jensen chuckled, squeezing one cheek as he straddled your thighs. “You’re the best,” you muttered, hearing the click of the bottle and a second later, the dribble of cool oil on your back. He let a generous amount coat your skin before tossing the bottle to the side.

It warmed when he spread his thick long fingers through the mess, sliding it over your skin. You groaned as his hands kneaded at your sore muscles, working out the knots and kinks. Jensen laughed under his breath, amused by your sounds. “How does that feel?” he asked, focusing on your left shoulder for a few seconds.

“Really good,” you moaned, the words muffled and almost indistinguishable.

He kept going, turning to your right should when he was done. Another long groan left you and Jensen smiled, moving further down. His thumbs pressed into the small of your back, rubbing tiny yet firm circles into a spot that sent arousal jolting through your belly.

“Does that feel good?” Jensen’s rumbling voice made you clench and you nodded, feeling his renewed erection against your asscheeks. “Damn, baby, you’re so tense.”

Moving on, his oil-slick hands glided over your ass, moving together down your right thigh. He squeezed and massaged the flesh of your leg, making you feel limper by the second. When he was satisfied with the right leg, he moved on to the left and you unconsciously spread your thighs as his fingers neared your soaked pussy.

“Oh,” you gasped as one thick digit traced your folds and Jensen’s hot breath coasted over your thigh. “Jens -”

He pushed his face between your legs, lapping noisily at your cunt, and you cried out, clinging to the pillow. His tongue probed your soaked hole, making your fingers clench in the soft fabric. “That’s it, baby, wanna feel you cum on my tongue.” You arched your back, presenting your ass to him and Jensen growled, grabbing your hips and pulling them up higher to get better access.

Your belly flipped when his tongue traced your clit, two fingers pressing at your entrance. From the position you were in, you couldn’t figure out how he was laying and within second, you stopped caring, too busy dealing with the intense amount of pleasure Jensen was encouraging with his tongue.

There was a second that felt like a lifetime when you held your breath and his fingers thrust inside you, triggering your second climax of the evening. Jensen didn’t stop his assault; when you tried to pull your thighs together, his shoulder was there, blocking the movement and you had no option but to roll to try and escape the overstimulation.

He chuckled, releasing you and you collapsed onto your back, panting heavily as Jensen loomed over you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You taste like strawberries,” he murmured, crawling on his hands and knees until his body covered yours.

“That’d be the soap,” you giggled, pulling him close.

You moaned into his mouth when he kissed you, letting him settle between your thighs until you could slip a hand between your still-damp bodies. Jensen groaned when your hand encircled his cock, squeezing slightly. “See what you do to me?” he murmured, dropping his head to your chest, running his tongue around one hard nipple. “How hard you get me?”

“Yeah,” you replied, looking down at him through your lashes. “Not bad for an old man.”

He chuckled, nipping at the hard peak in his mouth. You yelped and tightened your hold on his dick, stroking it slowly. “I’ll show you “old man”,” Jensen growled, covering your hand with his own. Guiding his cock to your wet slit, he teased the thick velvety head against you and you removed your hand, locking your eyes with his.

“I love you,” you whispered, pulling him in for a kiss as he pushed into you, filling you in one stroke. Both of you moaned at the connection, bodies pressed tightly together, holding onto the moment for as long as you could. But your body craved friction and you broke the kiss, gasping; “Fuck me, Jensen.”

Jensen’s top lip curled upwards with a snarl and he shoved his hands under your shoulders, dragging you down as he thrust up into you. You didn’t bother to keep quiet, crying out as he fucked you hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall. His fingers curled into your shoulder blade and you arched underneath him as you came, his name on your lips.

When your body stopped shaking, Jensen slowed, relaxing his hold, his thrusts becoming languid. He kissed you, his tongue invading your mouth and brushing against your own. “I love you too,” Jensen murmured, his nose tickling the tip of yours.

With a grin, you pushed at his shoulders, using your legs to roll him to the left. He groaned with parted lips as eyes half-closed as he looked up at you, sat astride him with his cock still buried to the hilt inside your warmth. You barely gave him a minute to catch his breath before you started to move.

Jensen grabbed your thighs, straining his neck as you ground against him, finding that sweet spot that made his eyes roll back in his head. You held your weight on your arms, hands planted either side of his head and feet resting over his thighs as you rode him, seeking his release.

“Wanna feel you cum,” you gasped, intentionally squeezing his dick with your inner muscles and Jensen grunted loudly, grinding his teeth together. “Wanna feel you cum inside me,” you coaxed, feeling his fingers tighten their hold on your thighs.

His hips lifted to meet yours as he came, his entire body shuddering in release and you cried out, sitting up straight and taking him as deep as you could, feeling the hot spurts of warmth against the mouth of your womb. Jensen didn’t stop, the climax dragging out over long seconds until his body jerked and he went still, taking deep breaths that made him red in the face.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his eyes closed and you giggled through your own pants. “Fuck.”

“We did,” you deadpanned and Jensen managed to open his eyes and scowl at you.

“You know, I coulda lasted longer,” he pointed out.

You shrugged, climbing off of him and reaching for one of the discarded towels. “I was impatient.“ Jensen made a point of watching your ass as you crossed the room, chuckling when you threw a clean pair of boxers in his direction. He caught them easily and kept grinning as he slipped them on. “Are we gonna watch a movie?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, it doesn’t matter how late we stay up, seeing as I’m gonna tell Brian the douchebag to shove his job tomorrow.”

“You sure you’re okay with moving to Vancouver?” Jensen asked, sitting up and sliding to the edge of the bed, reaching out for you. You smiled, slotting yourself between his legs and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “It’s a big step.”

“And one I’m not afraid to take,” you whispered. “I hate my job. Literally, the only thing keeping me here is the bathtub. Which is pointless without you in it.”

Jensen shrugged, grinning lewdly. “I’ve only got a shower in my apartment.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “We could always start looking for a house…”

The comment trailed off as you giggled. “One step at a time, Ackles,” you murmured, leaning in to kiss him, feeling his touch slide down to cup your ass. “You gotta stop touching me first.”


End file.
